Catch Me If You Can
by kygirl101
Summary: Somehow, the mage always infuriates the warrior enough to chase him or - as Fai calls it - play Tag!


-cough cough- Well...Okay, so this is the first time in a year that I have ventured out of my Ouran-fanfiction-writing shell and...it was with Tsubasa, a show that I hadn't even finished when I wrote this (but it was like, the twenty-somthing-th episode, so XP) And that mean one thing: I despise the way it turned out...o.o But I'm hoping you guy's all won't! So, I bring you:

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can**

* * *

"Wheeeeeeeeee~" Fai exclaims loudly, throwing both caution and arms into the air as he prances away from an enraged Kurogane. Mokoda bounces happily on top of his blond locks, squeaking out repetitively high parrots of "Kuro-kun! Kurgie!! Kuro-ion!!"

"Why, you little -" The tall, muscled man, dressed all in stifling black armor that he had refused to take off, despite the heat of the day hefts his unsheathed sword over his shoulder and trots after the annoying wizard at a steady pace. "Get back here, mage!"

The only response he receives is a light laugh tossed nonchalantly over Fai's shoulder - no discernible words and no fake smile - as the blond keeps jogging. (It's amazing that the other can alway manage to keep out of the martial artist's reach, even when looking so casual and carefree about their impromptu games of tag). Come to think of it, by now maybe Kurogane should be used to the annoying nicknames and games that the secluded man is always so content to play, but it still irks him.

Fai is still running, humming a pointless tune that carries back to the brunette. The fluffy hood of his extensive winter coat bobs up and down, occasionally hitting the Mokoda in the head - the Mokoda who tends to be looking a little queasy. "Fai, can we slow down? Mokoda wants to get off this ride. Uh~uhuhuhhhhhh...."

"Tehe!" He's still smiling, easily dodging a half serious blow with the sword as if he were a dancer. "I'm sorry, Mokoda, but Kurgie looks a bit murderous, don't you think? And besides..." Here he slows as the warriors slows and allows the tip of his blade to drag in the dust. He is half bent over in a hunter crouch and pants, both with the anticipation of his next attack and the amount of energy it took to attempt to smash the blond. "If Kurgie wants me to be it, he has to catch me first~"

Kurogane growls, balling his free hand into a fist and holds it up to the side of his face angrily. "Why, you idiot! Stop calling me stupid nicknames, or I'll really kill you!"

"Aww," Fai pouts - or rather, his vocal chords does while that never ending smile stays firmly in place. He holds an index finger into the dimple of his cheek and twisted it in a vain attempt at cuteness, a brand that wouldn't work on the other man. "You're no fun, Kurgie. All work and no play makes people dull."

"All you do is play, and you're a fool."

"But by no means dull!" _Smilesmile_.

"Mage, I don't want to play your stupid games anymore - not now, not ever."

Mokoda took the opportunity to wiggle off of Fai's head and waddles away, clutching his stomach as best the small almost-bunny could. He seems to be taking refuge back with Sakura and Syaoran (who are having a touching memory before they departed from this world).

"Alright," the blond wizard agrees, still smiling and bouncing contentedly on the balls of his feet. "Have it your way, Kuro-chi!"

Kurogane seems suspicious but favors the slightly slippery and secretive man with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Fai nods. "Of course....But you need to catch me first~!!" And he took of running again, prancing along in a punctual jog.

"Why you -" And so things repeat themselves.

* * *

-crawls into a corner and dies- For some (pretty monumental in my eyes) reason, I feel as if I've botched the characters... -cries profusely- Any tips would be wonderful as I would LOVE to write more - I'm already addicted to this anime (mainly for Vic as Fai's voice actor and the identical twin aspect -points to Hikaru and Kaoru, and then to Fai and Yuui-)

So, please forgive any inconsistancies! I intend to try harder in the future, but this was just...Well, I had fun with it! And please review! It makes up for my (like Fai's) magic-less love life! XDD


End file.
